Brothers till we Die
by I'mWelsh
Summary: The air was thick with the apprehension of the upcoming attack. So thick you could cut it with a sword, the men could feel it getting to them. Adrenaline licked through their veins, their muscles ready to move at any given moment. Arthur sighed, unsheathing Excalibur, the Knights following suit. "It's time." Oneshot, Songfic, No-Slash, mildly dark?


_**Authour's Note:** **Okay. I did another oneshot. If your reading "You will never be alone", have no fear because that should be updated soon! Anyway, this songfic goes to the song Falling Away from the Medal of Honour soundtrack. I HIGHLY suggest you listen to it while reading this. Anyway hope you enjoy! And remember reviews are my heroin. I would ever love to hear what you have to think about this. Enjoy!**_

**Brother's till we Die**

Rain poured down in near impenetrable sheets, coming down so thickly is was virtually impossible to see the bloodstained valley beyond. The vast expanse was littered with the remnants of a massive battle. Blood lay cooling, mixing with water and mud, creating dark, inky pools of black and red. The numerous bodies scattered across the land were adorned in the same colours; black and silver, red and gold. As different as the men fighting on the two opposing sides had once been, now all were alike in death.

"_**Brothers we will die"**_

The valley was silent aside from the rain pelting the ground into a thick, spongy mess. No birds sung in the bordering trees, no wolves howled at the newly rising moon. Even the faint cries for help soon faded into nothing. It was as if the entire world held her breath, anxious of the upcoming final battle. A resolution, in the words of the king, to this great loss of life.

"Blood has been spilt this night! Many of our own great men have honourably sacrificed their own lives for this kingdom. We will not allow their deaths to be in vain!" King Arthur addressed the remains of his round table court, eyes both livid and determined, yet heavy with loss.

Guinevere stood at his side, hands clasped in his, with tears streaming down her face. Somehow she still was able to manage a stoic look. She was truly a perfect queen. Merlin stood on the other side of the King, an equal only in the face of battle. His eyes held exhaustion, but no fear. Worry lines were permanently etched into his premature face.

The knights stood respectively in front of their King and Queen, one less man than before, eyes sad but vengeful all the same. Percival had been a good man. A good man who had died an honourable death protecting his King and his friends.

None were without their marks from the battle. Whether it be a gash or a bruise, a limp or a break, they were worn proudly. Today was the day.

"We ride at dawn!" Arthur yelled, his voice laced with vehemence, an anchor for his men.

"_**Brothers 'till we die"**_

The sun rose slowly the next morning, a red glow in the distance, light piercing through the clouds, leavings of the last night's storm. Arthur and the remaining knights were mounted, fully armoured and ready, their horses nickering in anticipation.

Dashing around behind them was Merlin, collecting supplies that Gwen and Gaius would need for their makeshift hospital. He had been forcibly ordered by Arthur to stay behind. Arthur should have known better.

Once the sun had finally peaked above the horizon, the warriors rode out, Merlin watching with a heart heavy with dread. As soon as they were out of sight, he sighed in resignation. Giving his mentor one last hug, he turned and mounted his own horse. Ever the faithful, self-sacrificing protector, he rode out, unarmoured once more, following his friends into the fray.

The kingdom fell silent as the clattering of hooves died away, until only the quiet sobs of the queen and the low, comforting words of the Court Physician remained.

"_**Brothers we will fight"**_

Arthur and the Knights surveyed the gathering force across the bloodstained valley as Merlin rode up.

"I thought I told you to stay in Camelot." Arthur complained, exasperated.

"You know me, sire. I'm never one to follow orders," Merlin shot back, although somewhat more reserved than normal. "Besides, you need _someone _to protect your royal backside." He added thoughtfully, his witty humour returning. Gwaine snorted.

Although worry rolled deep in his gut for the sake of his friend, he clasped the younger man on the shoulder. "You keep telling yourself that, _Mer_lin."

Merlin moved his horse so that he stood between Arthur and Gwaine, ready for the fight to begin. Leaning over, Gwaine patted merlin on the back. "It's good to have you with us, mate." before returning to his original stance.

The air was thick with the apprehension of the upcoming attack. So thick you could cut it with a sword, the men could feel it getting to them. Adrenaline licked through their veins, their muscles ready to move at any given moment.

Arthur sighed, unsheathing Excalibur, the Knights following suit. "It's time."

Heading into a battle that they had next to no chance of winning was not something Merlin would have wished for. But he would ride out with these men to protect them anyway he could, whatever the cost. It wasn't only for destiny's sake. These men were his friends.

Faces unfaltering and eyes stoic and alert, they raised their swords as one.

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur cried forcefully.

"For the love of Camelot!"

"_**Brothers 'till we die."  
**_

_**So...What do you guys think? If I get good reviews I might be able to write more oneshots like this. But seriously. I'd love to hear what you think. Constructive criticism is loved!**_

_**3 ImWelsh.**_


End file.
